elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Potions (Skyrim)
in .]] Potions are consumable items in that produce temporary magical effects on the Dragonborn. Potions can be created at an Alchemy Lab using ingredients and the Alchemy Skill. Ingredients Potions are made from ingredients found throughout Skyrim. They can be created by the trial and error mixing of ingredients. Alternately, eating an individual ingredient will allow one to learn one, (or more), of its properties. List of effects Potions can have one or more effects depending on the ingredients used to make them. The following is a table of all the effects that can exist in potions with the ingredients used to make that effect. :Using this table: The easiest way to make potions using this information is to find a desired effect and select an ingredient on hand from the list and find ingredients with compatible effects. Popular multi-effect potion quick list *One of the most created multipurpose potions, (and least used), is made by combining Wheat + Giant's Toe + Creep Cluster '''or River Betty'. It makes a potion/poison with three effects and is the single most expensive potion one can make. In addition to being a good way to make money, it is also a great way to increase Alchemy skill quickly because the skill increase is directly proportional to the value of the potion created. The effects are: Damage Stamina Regen + Fortify Health + Fortify Carry Weight. *A well-known multipurpose potion is the Creep Cluster + Large Antlers + River Betty.'' However, the ingredients are more difficult to obtain, as merchants don't stock antlers. The effects are: Damage Stamina Regen + Fortify Carry Weight + Slow. *Another useful potion can be made with a Beehive Husk, Bear Claws, and a Hawk Feather. The result potion will include Fortify Sneak, Fortify Light Armor, and Fortify One-Handed skill. A very useful potion for an assassin. *Restore Stamina, Restore Magicka, and Restore Health are the most commonly occurring effects on alchemical ingredients. Combining ingredients to produce multiple effects is therefore easier if one of said effects is of the restore variety. *The most expensive potion discovered to date uses Histcarp, Jazboy Grapes ans Salmon Roe. The result grants Water breathing, Fortify Magica, Fortify Magica Regeneration, and Restore Stamina. If made with five Fortify Alchemy 29% items of apparel equipped, an Alchemy Skill of 100 and the Perks Alchemist 1-5, Physician, Benefactor, and Purity, one vial is worth 11,696 Septim. Additional potions A list of some of the Potions that may be made that are not listed above. *Weak Frenzy Poison (Skyrim) *Potion of Alteration (Skyrim) *Potion of Brief Invisibility *Potion of Health (Skyrim) *Potion of Minor Magicka (Skyrim) *Potion of Paralysis *Philter of True Shot *Blacksmith's Philter *Blacksmith's Draught *Potion of Cure Poison Unique potions *Vaermina's Torpor *White Phial *Philter of the Phantom *Esbern's Potion (only after Paarthurnax is killed) *Potion of Blood *Falmer Blood Elixir Trivia *All effects can be enhanced through the use of enchanted armor and clothing. See also *Potion/Poison Recipes External links * Alchemy potion creator * List of potion by value using the user's Skyrim inventory Appearances * ''it:Pozioni (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Alchemy Category:Skyrim: Potions Category:Enchanting Category:Skyrim: Smithing